


Hatchet Training

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hatchets, Michael Helping Anna, Sacrifice, What even :v, what else should i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Michael finds out there's a new killer and survivor pair brought into the Entity's realm. Realizing he was thrown into a game with with this new killer, he shows her the basics of being a killer in this realm of sacrifice.(Asked by a friend on discord to create something like this based off a photo I showed her.)





	Hatchet Training

**Author's Note:**

> Will have aspects of the IRL game and both if it were described in reality. 
> 
> The photo was created by an artist called Guudnight, and I absolutely adore their work x3

Michael was sent into a game, unaware at the time that he'd be showing the ropes to a new killer.

The trial started normally, though he noted the MacMillan forest seemed far larger than usual. Not even, he  _knew_  that it was much larger. Not to mention the fact he counted nine generators. Meaning they'd need to repair seven of the ten.

It was only when he heard the faint sounds of humming, did he realize why he was thrown into a match so suddenly.

The Shape paused after reaching his tier 2, walking up to a new survivor who had only now gotten the heartbeat in his ears.

The man let out a not-so-manly scream when Michael grabbed him off the generator. The survivor was carried off to the closes hook.

Michael grabbed him and threw him onto the meat hook. Leaving to kick the generator before moving off to the next gen. Knowing his route of course.

The Shape paused, head tilting as he got a glimpse of the new addition to the realm. A woman, almost as tall as him with the mask of a rabbit present to hide her upper face. A long broad axe was in her hand, several hatchets lining her belt. The woman chased after Meg Thomas with determination. One of the worst to go after if she was new to this.

And by the looks of it, she was.

The ginger athlete had been looping her around the trees and rock, waiting around the rock for the woman. She threw the pallet down onto the woman, stunning her for a moment before sprinting away.

The new killer let out a frustrated sound, stomping on the pallet with anger. In the midst of her tantrum, Michael had caught up easily with Meg. Who hadn't noticed his presence until he swung his knife at her.

The ginger let out a gasp, jumping over a window before flipping the Shape off.

The Shape turned as the humming grew in his ears. His head turning slightly to glance at her with a woman.

She stared confused at his presence, her eyes glaring at him.

Michael Myers rolled his eyes, gesturing her to follow him as he followed the drying blood trail left by the wounded survivor.

He didn't complain about her humming, nor how she continued to stare at him with a curious look.

Michael stopped, the masked woman bumping into him before steadying herself behind him. Claudette and Ace worked on a generator not too far away. While he had the chance, he stalked them before they had the chance to leave his line of sight.

Before he could feel himself reach his next tier, he approached quickly. The woman following behind him. Though when he heard her breath in quite loudly, he looked back just in time to see her throw one of her hatchets at them. Hitting Claudette in the leg.

The survivors looked their way, eyes wide before they scrambled away from the gen.

The Shape rose a brow, glancing at the masked woman before following after the survivors. The Hare masked killer followed him in a lost dog sort of way. Michael paid no real attention to the woman when she reached for a locker but noted when she pulled extra hatchets from it. 

The Shape followed the blood and glowing scratch marks, leading him to Claudette who believed he had left her,  _an interesting thought,_  if Michael had to be honest. Walking up behind her and driving his knife across her back, picking her up off the ground before she could herself.

The humming became white-noise to him as he passed the woman, learning through observation. She watched as he hooked the botanist on the meat hook. Once more when he went to one of the generators, the axe-wielding killer followed.

A noise brought both their attention to the flashlight in Meg's hand. A smirk on her face as she pointed the beam of light to the woman specifically. There was an angered noise that came from the other killer, reaching for a hatchet on her belt. Though she paused when Michael walked beside her, holding a hand up to ask her to wait.

The woman sent the Shape a glare, one that went ignored, and held her broad axe with both hands once more. She was left to watch the Shape go after the ginger athlete instead.

Michael guessed Meg hadn't expected him to step in, because a brief look of panic flashed on her face before she turned on her heel expertly and ran for the nearest pallet. The Hare woman complied by standing to the side and watch as Michael chased the ginger around the loop until he was close enough.

Lucky enough to gain his third tier and also down the woman before she could reach the pallet.

Meg groaned, letting out a curse. Michael gestured the Hare to approach, which she did. Then the Shape pointed down to Meg's body.

There was a tilt of the head, before the woman's dark eyes widened and an excited and unsettling sort of smile made its way onto her features. She picked up Meg Thomas, being sure to dig her fingers into the spot on her back where the Shape had stabbed her in revenge for earlier. The survivor let out a pained grunt and screamed when she was sloppily thrown onto the hook by the new killer.

Michael nodded to the woman, before pointing to the generator farther off then to the other killer. He received a sort of... huff from her before she walked off. 

The Shape was brought back to the hook Meg was placed on went he heard the notification sound go off, his third tier lasted longer, thanks to an offering he went with. Along with a mori he planned to save for later. He went after the old man who chooses to save, Bill was his name? The old man was caught fairly quickly with Michael cutting him off.

The trial passed on so forth. The Hare finding him just as fast as she managed to hit the new survivor Michael was chasing with one of her hunting hatchets.

The Shape let her hook that man too, seeing as she was the one who was able to down him. Though he didn't believe she was an amateur to throwing a blade, he did think she wasn't used to the survivor's level in a chase unlike before she was probably brought to this realm. There was a sort of... ferocity in her eyes when she winds up a hatchet.

Generators were powered up in the distance, leaving 4 to be done (as Michael choose to run Hex: Ruin) and Michael left the hooked survivor to find more. The Hare was following him, before pausing and looking off to the shack where the basement resided. 

Mild curiosity filled him when she changed direction to the basement. His curiosity growing after she entered the shack and a scream rang out.

The Shape walked over to investigate to see Ace running out of the basement, and right into Michael who stabbed him before he could escape. The woman walked up the stairs with a proud smirk on her face, something of amusement bubbled in the Shape when she pointed to her eyes, then Ace on the ground, then the entrance of the basement. 

 _Ah, so that's why..._  He thought, stepping back to let the Hare pick up Ace and bring him down the stairs.  She walked back up, instead of a smirk, it was a proud grin. Though the Shape shook it off, he went off to catch the rest, trusting that she could handle herself for the next while.

He walked to the nearest gen, whichever survivor that had been repairing it had snuck away hastily after hearing the heartbeat. So he made his way to the next gen, one that was out in the open, allowing him to see Claudette try and crouch out of sight. She yelped when she spotted him, the botanist leaping up and began running towards two sets of brick walls. Hopping over one of the open windows.

He walked after her, long and quick strides that didn't make him break a sweat. Of course, since he was so used to it now. He gained on her, receiving a little bit of energy from stalking her for his next tier 3 before swinging down at her. 

Then again, and she was brought to the ground.

He leaned down and heaved her smaller form over his shoulder, putting her up on the nearest hook next to a generator. 

•▪¤▪• 

 Two generators left, and three survivors of the six remaining. Meg Thomas, Feng Min, and Bill Overbeck. 

Michael can't really say the other killer's aim had improved a lot, but he noticed the improvement with her predictions. Even if she wasn't great in a chase so far, she definitely helped to apply pressure with her presence alone.  Though she hasn't gotten better on dealing with being looped around pallets. He noted the fact the red stain the Entity provided that glowed in front of the killers, had disappeared for a few seconds for the Hare in the middle of her looping Meg.

Michael kept glancing towards the woman and athlete, debating whether he should help or watch the gens. 

His choice was made easy when he found Bill, before being able to complete the generator, he was pulled off for the choice of trying to finish the repair. Michael walked away with a struggling Bill on his shoulder, towards a hook and away from the ninety-nine percent gen.

With Bill thrown on his death hook, the Entity's appendages impaled several angles of his body, carrying his soul up to the sky.

Michael let out a very quiet curse when the generator Bill was repairing got completed, most likely by the gamer who had been hooked only once so far. He turned on his heel and went back to the spot where the gen stood, lightening the area with it's repaired glow.

He heard Meg scream in the distance, signaling that she was now downed.  _It's a slight improvement on time than the last chase_ , he notes casually as he searches for Feng Min. Going over to the Iron Works, hoping she may be hiding there as the angle he walked from would most likely drive her towards the building. He saw in the distance as Meg's body be carried up to the sky.

The other killer met up with him, proud by her catch like before, then something must've caught her eye behind him when she growled and brushed past him. The Shape saw her jog to Feng, who noticed the approaching killer and made a break around the other way.

So Michael went to cut her off, walking out from around the next corner she was sprinting for and seized her by the neck. She let out a gasp, clawing at his wrist with her painted nails.

He looked to the Hare, who had walked around the wall, a prepped hatchet in her hand; ready to be thrown.

Michael looked to Feng, then the woman, and nodded slowly. Holding Feng out. The woman paused in her approach, and if Michael had squinted, he would have noticed how her tongue was slightly poking out in concentration from the long distance.

She swung her arm forward, and let the hatchet fly with both speed and strength.

Feng let out a ear-piercing scream into the air around them as it lodged into her hip, weeping silently with a look that begged for the Shape to kill her already.

Then another hatchet ran into the first, the second one thrown fell to the ground with a clatter. The Shape shook his head to the woman, so she walked over to watch as he used his mori on the survivor.

The gamer let out a pained hiss when he stabbed into her with his knife, waiting for her head to loll to the side before he threw her dead body to the ground.

Right before the Entity brought them back, he heard curt clapping from the woman to his left.

•▪¤▪•  

The Shape reappeared at the killer's fire. Next to him, was the new killer.

 **"Ah, I was wondering when the newbie would show up."**  The Doctor let out his signature laugh when the Hare tiled her head at him. The Trapper who sat next to him nodded silently, and the Nurse gave a short wave her way.

**_"The Huntress."_ **

The whispers of the Entity called to them, and Michael glanced her way as he walked to one of the trees on the sidelines. Leaning against it with crossed arms. The Huntress looked around with curiosity before settling on going over to the Shape.

Her small smile was evident as she stopped in front of him, and in a small voice, broken English, and with a clear Russian accent, she spoke;

**"Thank you."**


End file.
